A través de las cartas
by Nobume Yato
Summary: Una fiesta de cumpleaños que se salió de control, una ofrenda a Jashin sama y una relación a través de muchas cartas. Una situación que cambió drásticamente la vida de todos… ¡ah, y de pasó arruinó su boda!. Hombres atrapados en un cuerpo femenino, un cambió total, ¿Qué harán para solucionar el problema?. DRAMA/HUMOR -GENDER BENDER
1. Eventos desafortunados

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

_ESTE ES UN FIC ESPECIAL, EN CONMEMORACIÓN AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ITACHI UCHIHA, QUIÉN CUMPLE EL DÍA DE HOY 09 DE JUNIO._

_¡__**FELICIDADES A NUESTRO UCHIHA FAVORITO!**_

_**¡FELICIDADES ITACHI SAN!**_

_Una fiesta de cumpleaños que se salió de control, una ofrenda a Jashin sama y muchas cartas. _

_Una situación que cambió drásticamente la vida de todos… ¡ah, y de pasó arruinó su boda!. Ahora deberán aprender a vivir con "TODO" lo que ese cambio implica; sus cuerpos y sus mentes no concuerdan, ¿Qué harán para solucionar el problema? _

_._

* * *

**_H_**

_**CAPÍTULO 1**__**:EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS.**_

La conoció en los exámenes chunnin, cuando su hermano Sasuke aplicaba a los mismos. Él era un shinobi que permanecía escondido la mayoría del tiempo entre las sombras; un anbu de élite al cual le habían permitido tomar el día libre para ir a apoyar a su hermano menor. Se sentó en las gradas junto a sus padres en la espera del combate de su hermano, estaba seguro que lograría avanzar a la tercera ronda, pues para ello se habían preparado las últimas dos semanas día tras día, noche tras noche sin falta le había ayudado a entrenar. Con su nivel de taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu no existía rival para él.

El evento dio comienzo y los aspirantes que buscaban convertirse en chunnin comenzaron a salir en una sola fila ordenadamente a la arena de combate, la multitud se encendió y animados gritaron por el nombre de la persona a la que apoyaban. Se distrajo por un momento para poner atención a lo que sucedía al lado suyo; un club de fans quedándose prácticamente sin garganta mientras ávidamente gritaban _**¡Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun, eres el mejor tú puedes!.**_ Algo que era bastante familiar para él, en su pasado también existió un club de fans dedicado a él. Sonrió al verlas tan entusiasmadas, le agradaban los gestos que las niñas tenían hacia su hermano aunque a él le molestaran, era tierno y bonito que tuviesen una ilusión, un amor infantil.

Sus ojos volvieron a la arena de combate donde los participantes se presentaban y quedó deslumbrado por la belleza de aquella niña:_ cabello corto azul-marino; casi añil, nariz pequeña y respingada, unos ojos preciosos tan grandes y luminosos como la misma luna, piel blanca y notoriamente tersa_—Mi nombre es Hinata Hy_**uga **_— anunció llevando ambas manos empuñadas hacia su pecho, mientras un leve sonrojo adornada sus mejillas. Él quedó hipnotizado por la dulzura y delicadeza de su voz pero sobre todo por su inocente y encantadora actitud; para su mala suerte ella era cinco años menor que él.

"_Ella tenía 12 y él 17"_

Su ajetreada vida le impidió verla de nuevo, sin embargo los cinco minutos que duró su enfrentamiento habían sido suficientes para que él jamás olvidase aquel hermoso y angelical rostro.

**.**

* * *

**A**

Tres largos años transcurrieron desde aquel día, en los cuales por cuestiones que estaban fuera de sus manos habían sido enviado como uno de los guardaespaldas del señor feudal. Durante ese tiempo nunca dejó de pensar en aquella niña, contaba los días que le faltaban para terminar con su gestión y regresar con su familia. En las noches cuando no tenía nada que hacer, cuando las creaturas noctámbulas eran dueñas del mundo y su mente por fin podía permanecer en blanco, pensaba en ella, seguramente había crecido para convertirse en una adolescente muy hermosa y una talentosa ninja que, aunque el día del examen misteriosamente cayera ante su hermano, había demostrado poseer la capacidad y determinación para superarse a sí misma.

¿Hinata Hyuga tendrá novio?, era la pregunta más frecuente que al mismo tiempo que revoloteaba y se apoderaba de su mente, también le causaba escalofríos.

El tan esperado día llegó y con él su completa libertad, su ciclo con el feudal culminaba, regresaba a la raíz anbu y a su hogar. Caminó por toda la aldea espirando su olor, aire puro y limpio, era tal cual lo recordaba, dobló la esquina para llegar al puesto de ramen en donde su hermano y Shisui aguardaban su regresó y la volvió a ver; había cambiado muchísimo, su azulado cabello era muchísimo más largo, pasaba poco más allá de la espalda media, unos cuantos centímetros se habían agregado a su altura y de su infantil cuerpo no quedaba absolutamente nada; muslos firmes y fuertes, caderas anchas y perfectas para dar a luz, una cintura bien formada, abdomen plano, hombros estilizados que eran perfectamente proporcionales al ancho de sus caderas, unos senos increíbles, ideales para alimentar a sus hijos y ¿por qué no?, también para su disfrute.. Sin duda alguna la edad le sentaba muy bien, después de tres años era toda una mujer que le levantaba algo más que él ánimo, lo único que no había cambiado en ella era su rostro, estaba intacto, igual de hermoso que antes, era un ángel.

Ese día ella estaba cumpliendo años, lo cual significaba que la edad entre ellos se disminuía aunque sea por algunos meses; ella 16 y él 20.

Era joven y bella, seguramente tenía pretendientes, novio o incluso esposo, una preciosidad como ella no podía estar sola, era imposible. Sus esperanzas disminuían pero se negaba a claudicar a su amor sin antes intentarlo; si su corazón estaba ocupado entonces se haría a un lado y la dejaría ser feliz con el amor de su vida, pero… si no, se encargaría de ser ese hombre que la hiciera feliz para siempre. Por ello se tomó unos días de vacaciones para preguntar por ella; Shisui, Sasuke, sus amigas Ino, Sakura, Ten ten y hasta el mismo Neji, todos ellos le confirmaron que era una chica libre. Sus pupilas se dilataron, lamio sus labios y su corazón se contrajo repetidas veces con violencia; estuvo a punto de salirse de su pecho, a punto de una arritmia cardiaca a punto de una angina de pecho cuando se enteró y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a cortejarla.

En un principio fueron encuentros _"casuales",_ obviamente habían sido provocados por él para hacerse notar frente a ella, después cuando ella comenzó a recordar su nombre sus saludos fueron más cordiales, los cuales pronto se convertirían en amistosos, posteriormente invitaciones a comer, paseos, abrazos amistosos correspondidos, risitas, caricias sutiles no interpretadas por ella que ocultaban los verdaderos deseos de él. La repentina aparición de un admirador secreto: flores, chocolates y cartas de amor, la revelación de su identidad, un beso robado en los labios, la confusión de ella, la insistencia de él; el primer distanciamiento de ella. Una sincera disculpa por parte de él junto con otra desesperada declaración abierta de amor, el miedo de ella y la petición de tiempo con el propósito de ordenar sus sentimientos y aclarar dudas; el segundo distanciamiento. No obstante, el tiempo, las largas y la desidia de ella, la desesperanza declinando al amor, el amargo sabor del rechazo y su derrota, su último encuentro y un _"que seas muy feliz" _incomprensible para ella. Se habían acabado las persecuciones, y se prometió a sí mismo no molestarla más; el tercer distanciamiento, el más largo y el primero de él. Una insoportable opresión en contra de su pecho, sinceras lágrimas derramadas llenas de dolor, un corazón roto y la primera muerte en vida

Un día, dos días, una semana, dos semanas, un mes, ninguna noticia sobre él, ningún encuentro _"casual",_ ningún chocolate, ninguna dulce carta de amor, ningún avistamiento o pista. La sensación creciente de vació que provocada su ausencia y la pérdida de su afecto. Su conmoción ante el abandono, dolor y los sentimientos que por primera vez se generaron en ella.

**.**

* * *

**P**

**La misión de él y otro mes transcurrido.**

Unas ganas inexplicables por verlo, preguntas sutiles hacia su hermano y su primo. El día de su llegada y un reencuentro propiciado ahora por ella con el arribo de ocho hombres vestidos con lo que parecía una _"sabana"_ de nubes rojas, una _"tal Konan" _al lado de él, quien convenientemente tomaba su mano y volteaba a verlo frente a ella. La felicidad y las sonrisas de todos los presentes era contundente. Por fin entendía, la comprensión de sus últimas palabras le llevó a una conclusión que dejaba a su vez una herida abierta; _"en carne viva". O_tra mujer en su corazón y su sonrisa falsa que ocultaba la agonía de su alma. Por otro lado el dolor al verla de nuevo, su actitud tan extraña tan fúnebre y sus inmensas ganas de abrazarla impedidas por su reciente promesa y su palabra como hombre. Nunca se permitiría el abandonar sus principios.

Noches de insomnio sobre su cama repasando melancólicas y tortuosas lecturas; cartas de amor de un hombre que la amaba sinceramente y que aparentemente ya la había olvidado, una solitaria y dolorosa lagrima cayendo sobre el papel con la primera declaración de amor, el último chocolate que le quedaba, el último pétalo cayendo del último ramo de lilas que le había regalado y un corazón seco, igual de marchito que ellas. La tal Konan la había dejado noqueada. Pero a pesar de eso, no la culpaba a ella, se culpaba a si misma por la indecisión producto de su extraordinaria estupidez.

Otro mes amándolo, en el cual pensó que podría olvidarlo, pero contrariamente no fue así. Ya no habían regalos, ni chocolates, solo quedaban las cartas de lo que fue un amor y las envolturas que sacó de su basura para recordarse cuan dulce había sido todo. Evitaba salir al exterior para verle con la mujer, pero extrañamente nadie tocaba el tema. Cansada de lo miserable que era su existencia, y aun con el miedo que él mismo le confesase su nuevo amor se armó de valor y se animó a escribirle una nota:

**.**

* * *

**P**

**07 Junio.**

**_Itachi san._**

_Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿podríamos hablar un momento?._

_Estaré esperándolo hoy en el árbol de la academia a las 6:00 de la tarde_

_Solo si lo desea, claro está. Si no, yo entenderé._

**_Atentamente_**

_Hinata Hyuga._

**.**

* * *

**Y**

Algo bastante sencillo, porque no quería entrar en complejidades, ni mucho menos revelar algo, simplemente quería verlo. No esperaba una respuesta de su parte, sólo que asistiera a su cita.

Sin embargo esa carta no le llegaría a tiempo.

Él fuera de la aldea en una misión y ella llorando acerbamente sentada sobre el columpio de aquel árbol.

_Eran las 8:00 de la noche, él no apareció y ni aparecería._

Regreso a su casa hecha pedazos, una bala perdida de nombre Konan había perforado el corazón de Itachi y de paso la había sacado de él. Hinata Hyuga estaba muerta en vida por primera vez.

**.**

* * *

**B**

**08 Junio.**

12:00 de la tarde del día siguiente y el Uchiha retornaba de sus labores, dio su informe al Hokage y se retiró al clan. Cuando llegó un gesto de extrañez se dibujó en su rostro; sus amigos Konan y Pain estaban esperándolo. Mañana sería un gran día para él. Hablaban sobre una fiesta de cumpleaños con sus amigos más cercanos. Itachi sonrió y aceptó su propuesta; necesitaba despejar su mente, olvidar todo y comenzar a ser feliz.

—Entonces, vayamos a comprar las cosas para la fiesta de mañana — propuso Konan, haciendo que la madre de Itachi sonriera aun más.

—Yo haré un delicioso pastel — mencionó entregándoles una lista de materiales — ¿podrían? —preguntó y ambos asintieron. Itachi volvió a sonreír, estaba cansado, pero era mejor salir que quedarse encerrado.

—Voy a tomar un baño y vuelvo — dijo el Uchiha.

—Por cierto Itachi — lo detuvo Mikoto antes de que subiera las escaleras — te llegó una carta ayer, la puse sobre tu escritorio — Ladeó la boca y levantó una ceja con extrañez, era poco común que le llegasen ese tipo de cosas —Gracias — expresó y continuó su paso. En cuanto entró se fue sobre el pequeño sobre que reposaba en su escritorio y se sentó en la cama a leer su contenido. Sus cejas se volvieron a elevar, pero ahora con sorpresa.

Bajo de nuevo sin ningún cambio todavía —Vayan adelantándose, necesito hacer unas cosas primero — Konan y Pain asintieron y vieron como les extendía la mano, entregándoles algo — Si van a pasar cerca, ¿podrían llevar esto? — se vieron entre sí, volvieron a asentir y se marcharon.

**_¡TOC-TOC-TOC!._**

— ¡Oni chan, te buscan en la puerta! —la voz de su hermana, la había estado llamando durante más de cinco minutos —¿Hinata? — cuestionó detrás de la madera, cuando no obtuvo respuesta y es que Hinata Hyuga estaba en las peores condiciones en las que se podía encontrar una mujer: en pijama, con el cabello desordenado, ojos hinchados y rojos, además de unas enormes ojeras que le quitaban casi todo su atractivo. Como pudo se las había arreglado para cambiarse y arreglarse lo más decentemente posible, no era buena idea que los demás le viesen en ese estado físico tan deplorable, ya que al menos el anímico no podía disimilarlo siquiera un poco. Hinata abrió la puerta y bajó hasta la entrada principal. Se detuvo de golpe al ver la figura que estaba frente a ella…

"_La tal Konan", su enemiga number one, su rival de amor, la perforadora, la profanadora, la cuzca, la buscona la-la- la "__** des-hi-na-ti-za-do- ra**__"__**, **_estaba en su puerta, ¿a qué iba? Hinata se acercó un poco más sin dejar de mirarla y se dio cuenta que era muy bonita, cabello azul un poco más claro que el de ella, mirada seductora y una sutil pero encantadora sonrisa, delicada figura un cuerpo bien formado y una seguridad en sí misma apabullante. Si, era una enemiga acérrima, difícil de combatir, quizá por eso había perdido ante ella, quizá por ello Itachi la había cambiado y esas eran razones más que suficientes para verla con desprecio.

Hinata estaba a punto de arrugar la nariz y dedicarle una mirada asesina a la _"señorita",_ cuando de pronto vio como le extendía un papel. Con desconfianza comenzó a extender la mano para tomar el papel y cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente lo abrió, ¿qué quería esa mujer con ella?.

Cuando terminó de leerla, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, bajó el papel para ver a la mujer frente a ella, quien simplemente le sonreía amablemente. Konan sabía lo que ella sentía por Itachi y viceversa, esa había sido su primera impresión sobre ellos. La desilusión y la tristeza que vio en los ojos de Hinata el día en que se vieron por primera vez, la tensión que sintió emanar de él, se lo habían confirmado, por eso había volteado a verlo y por eso había tomado su mano; quería tranquilizarlo.

—Que pase buenas tardes — le dijo Konan, tomando la mano de Pain. Hinata entendió su gesto. La misma mujer que le había hecho tocar el infierno, le daba la pauta y el pase para regresar al cielo.

—Gracias — murmuró dejando por fin que sus lágrimas cayesen, sin embargo esta vez lloraba de felicidad, de dicha. Konan volteó a verla y le guiñó un ojo.

Hinata cerró la puerta y subió rápidamente a su habitación, esta vez no dejaría cabida a las dudas, ni mucho menos a su estupidez. Se abría una nueva oportunidad…

**.**

* * *

**I**

**_08 Junio_**

**_Querida Hinata__._**

_Lamento mucho no haber podido asistir a la cita de ayer. De verdad me siento muy apenado por haberla hecho esperarme inútilmente. Pero hoy a medio dia, recién he llegado de una misión y hace escasos minutos que leo su nota._

_Si todavía quiere hablar conmigo, la esperaré en el mismo lugar que me citó ayer a las 2:00 de la tarde. _

**_Sinceramente_**

_Itachi Uchiha._

**_._**

* * *

**R**

La hora pactada llegó y ambos se cruzaron durante el camino. Hinata se acercó más a él dejándose caer en sus brazos. Dudo un poco pero terminó por abrazarla. Sus corazones bombeaban más de lo normal y la sangre de ambos estaba en ebullición. Itachi no entendía la situación, simplemente se limitada a gozar del momento.

— ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo? —preguntó él y fue así como empezó todo.

Un beso robado ahora por parte de ella, el nacimiento de una nueva ilusión y la resurrección de ambos, un te amo y un te quiero, un beso necesitado y apasionado, la celebración juntos de su cumpleaños, citas amorosas, una relación más cercana, dicha y felicidad, amor mutuo, noviazgo, una relación más sólida y madura, confianza, la declaración oficial de su noviazgo frente a sus padres, besos con lengua, caricias atrevidas y agarrones descarados clandestinos, otro te amo y un yo más, una promesa de amor, la pedida de mano frente a sus padres, la entrega del anillo, lágrimas de felicidad, el establecimiento oficial del día de la boda y sus preparativos, la entrega de invitaciones y la consumación de su amor.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo más, se entregaron el uno al otro sin medidas ni reservas entre besos tiernos, suaves caricias y placer absoluto. Sin importar nada, ni el qué dirán, todo desapareció y solo existían dos cuerpos, dos almas que se habían fundido en una sola con la luna de testigo y la oscuridad de la noche como cómplice—Te amo Itachi, feliz cumpleaños mi vida, felicidades mi amor—dijo cuando vio el reloj marcar las 00:00 horas del día 09 de Junio, pero tres años después. La abrazó con más fuerza, le dio un último beso, él más largo de toda la noche y se quedaron dormidos, abrazados sobre la cama, dentro del lugar, dentro de la casa que él había comprado para ellos y sus futuros hijos.

Seis años le había tomado lograr todo aquello; 3 años renunciando a ella, esperando a que creciera para no sentirse todo un pederasta con el riesgo de perderla. Otros dos que había luchado para lograr por fin ser correspondido a sus sentimientos y solo uno de noviazgo que había sido suficiente para darse cuenta que era la mujer que necesitaba su vida, la mujer en quien plantaría sus semillas y lo convertiría en padre.

Sin embargo las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar drásticamente

_Su cumpleaños el día 09 de Junio._

_La tragedia esa misma noche_

_Su boda al día siguiente._

_Ella 18 y él 23._

Esa mañana despertaron con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ella acariciaba su pecho y el besaba su cabeza, la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo y que ella se hubiera entregado a él como regalo de cumpleaños significaba mucho, aunque su urgencia por poseerla era demasiada y más que notoria, hubiera preferido esperarse otro día más y llevarla virgen al altar, pero aquello no importaba si a ella no le preocupaba. La propuesta había salido de ella y aun recordaba la manera.

**.**

* * *

**T**

_**FLASH BACK.**_

Hinata lo había llevado a la futura casa de ambos con la idea de que le ayudase a terminar de acomodar unas cosas antes de su boda, pero lo que en realidad quería era que él le desacomodara otras cuantas. —Necesito ir al baño— había dicho, dejando a su futuro esposo en la cocina. El tiempo pasó sin que él se diera cuenta, escuchó una puerta abrirse pero lo le dio importancia y continuó con su encargó.

—I-taaaaa- chiiiii— una voz muy, pero muy seductora lo distrajo, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para voltearse al lugar de donde provenía tan sugerente voz; _¡mejor no lo hubiera hecho!._

_F_rente a él, su novia, su futura esposa tenía puesta su capa de nubes rojas, aquella que un principio había confundido con una sábana, pero eso no era lo más importante; ella estaba mordiendo con provocación su labio inferior, en sus ojos juró que pudo leer la palabra lujuria y esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa. Itachi abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido y trago saliva al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse. Hinata comenzó a desabrochar la capa, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él, meneando de manera excitante sus caderas, él abrió la boca y comenzó a babear, Hinata rió. Luego cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca retiró por completo la capa. Su cuerpo se estremeció completamente, su miembro ya de por si listo para la acción le comenzó a doler al estar completamente erecto dentro de un espacio tan reducido; el ver al amor de su vida completamente desnuda dispuesta a entregarse a él antes de tiempo lo dejaba ardiendo, estaba mucho más caliente que el sol, tanto que con el calor de su cuerpo podía fácilmente cocinar un huevo. La inspeccionó completamente de abajo para arriba, era la primera vez que veía su cuerpo sin nada de ropa; piernas de ensueño, curvas excesivamente peligrosas, senos naturalmente voluminosos, firmes y pezones rosados que en un movimiento brusco por parte de ella se apachurraban contra su pecho. Itachi estiró el cuello de su camiseta y comenzó a echarse aire con sus manos, tenía demasiado calor. Ella estaba abrazándolo con las palmas de sus manos en su espalda y el miembro de él estaba rosando en su vientre casi casi en el monte de venus, su excitación aumento mucho más, pues estaba a escasos centímetros de su intimidad, la idea tomarla ahí mismo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—Hinata— pronunció tratando de agarrar aire— es que…si no te vistes ahora, no me voy a poder contener después— estaba nervioso, no quería tocarla, no al menos hasta que estuvieran casados, quería hacerlo de la manera correcta.

— Itachi, ¿y quién dijo que quería que te contuvieras? — respondió. Definitivamente ella no lo estaba ayudando. Comenzó a besarlo de una manera en la que jamás lo había hecho; amor, pasión, deseo, todo incluido dentro de una misma acción, Hinata se paró de puntitas y bajó más sus manos, posicionándolas en las nalgas de él, lo jaló hacia ella apretándolo mucho más hacia su cuerpo e Itachi sintió como su hombría se hundía entre las piernas de ella. Claramente su propósito era dejarlo sin opciones, que la sintiera y que después no la pudiese dejar ir.

_Bien jugado, Hinata Hyuga, lo había logrado._

El Uchiha no resistió más, la abrazó y besó llevándola desde la cocina hasta la habitación sin despegarse uno del otro, la aventó sobre la cama viendo como sus pechos brincaron y observó con detenimiento como la mujer se movía sensualmente, apretaba sus muslos y acariciaba sus pechos sin apartarle la vista. Itachi se relamió los labios y notó como poco a poco ella comenzaba a abrir las piernas. Se asustó y cerró los ojos de verdad quería llevarla virgen al matrimonio.

—Itachi— llamó ahora con voz dulce, esa voz angelical que a él tanto le gustaba— aquí tengo tú regalo de cumpleaños— terminó. Itachi con nerviosismo y cierto miedo, no de ella, sino de él abrió los ojos y la vio completamente a su merced; con los ojos completamente en blanco (sin pupilas), mejillas tenidas de un rojo intenso, un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz y con la boca completamente abierta, fue que Uchiha Itachi perdió toda cordura.

En menos de un minuto ya estaba completamente desnudo. Mando al demonio los juegos sexuales previos al acto, se necesitaban desde hace mucho, pero él era un caballero y ella una dama, entonces se había negado a deshonrarla de esa manera, al menos hasta ahora y ya que ella misma le había dado su consentimiento, simplemente se limitaría a darle lo que sea que ella quisiese; en este caso darle gusto al cuerpo y darle rienda suelta a su amor.

_¡Que buen regalo de cumpleaños!_

_._

* * *

**H**

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? — le preguntó ella abrazándolo mucho más fuerte.

—Los Akatsuki me organizaron una fiesta de cumpleaños— respondió tomando su mano para después besarla— por supuesto que no necesitas invitación, eres VIP—

—Me gustaría, pero tengo que arreglar algunas cosas de mi vestido, ya mañana estaremos casados y pensándolo bien, será mejor que disfrutes tu última noche de soltería— rió levantándose para poder besarlo en los labios.

Itachi le correspondió y después sonrió— No me molesta en absoluto perderla, voy a ganar una esposa— volvió a besar sus labios— amiga—besó su mejilla— y compañera para toda la vida— beso su frente— ¿Qué más puedo pedir? —Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja, volvió a besarlo, se posicionó sobre Itachi, llevó las manos de él una en cada lado de su oreja, entrelazó sus manos con las suyas y moviendo sus caderas en un suave pero placentero vaivén, volvieron a hacerlo, cobijados únicamente con la piel del otro y una sábana como complemento.

**.**

* * *

**D**

Globos, bebidas, botanas, música, mesas, sillas, ya estaba todo listo. La noche llegó y con ella los invitados.

_— ¡Felicidades Itachi!—_ gritaron los Akatsuki, Sasuke, Shisui, y media Konoha. Siempre que hablaban de amigos cercanos acababan invitando hasta al primo de un amigo, pero para Itachi aquello no importaba, quería que todos la pasaran bien, que disfrutaran del momento, de la comida de la bebida, absolutamente todo. La fiesta era de lo más sana, salvó de unos cuantos borrachos, que podían fácilmente controlar.

Rápidamente entre el baile y la buena vibra dieron las 11 de la noche. Un toc-toc en la puerta de la casa de los Akatsuki, la tal Konan abrió la puerta y felizmente la abrazó — ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir, pasa, pasa le alegrara mucho verte! — comentó cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Vio el ambiente y sonriente caminó por todo el lugar en su búsqueda. Mientras caminaba, no faltaban las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos hacia ellos. _"Itachi san es increíble, son una pareja hermosa, van a ser muy felices"_ entre muchos otros cumplidos. Saludó con cortesía a todos los amigos de él, eran sumamente agradables—Buenas noches Kisame sama, Sasori sama, Deidara san, Hidan San, Kazuzu sama —pausó para tomar un poco de aire— Shisui san,Sasuke kun, Pain sama, Tobi san, Zetsu emmm…—su cabeza lo meditó por momento, ¿Qué era realmente Zetsu?, a ratos parecía una persona normal y coherente y en otros un niño gracioso pero inmaduro, un delicado roce sobre sus dedos, que posteriormente fueron tomados la distrajo, volteó y en cuanto lo hizo los suaves labios de él se posesionaron de los suyos. Sus mejillas se tornaron rubicundas, le daba un poco de vergüenza que los vieran besarse, prefería hacerlo en la privacidad.

—Mañana a esta hora estaremos casados y nos besaremos enfrente de más personas, este es un buen ensayo, ¿no? — ella asintió, entendió y agradeció el gesto de su futuro esposo. Lo abrazó felizmente — tu timidez es curiosa, anoche no parecías la misma—susurro en su oído, la cara de Hinata enrojeció completamente_. " No Itachi, no frente a los demás", pensó _— descuida— le dijo y ella respiró aliviada, amaba ese tipo de conexión que se había creado entre ellos; era como si sus mentes hicieran sinapsis —Me alegra mucho que vinieras— terminó besando su mano.

Dieron las 12 de la madrugada, Hinata debía regresar a su casa, Itachi se ofreció a llevarla, la dejo en la puerta de su casa y justo antes de que ella entrara, inconscientemente la jaló del brazo y para abrazarla fuertemente y besarla. Hinata sintió aquellas acciones bastante extrañas —Ita-Itachi, este abrazo es muy fuerte, parece como si fuera una de-despedida— dijo con miedo, en parte era normal sentir nervios a vísperas de una boda.

—No pasa nada— respondió— es solo que, simplemente me dieron ganas de hacerlo, eso es todo, nunca dudes de mi amor — ella sonrió, aunque su actitud le pareció bastante extraña. Ignoró el hecho, acarició su rostro y lo besó de vuelta— nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana — respondió viendo como poco a poco se alejaba. Itachi también se había sentido un poco raro, no supo porque lo había dicho y hecho, simplemente una sensación de algo, lo había obligado a actuar así, simplemente sintió la necesidad de abrazarla como si uno hubiera un mañana.

_Para su desgracia ninguno de los dos sabía que sería quizá su; ultimo abrazo, su último beso y la última vez que se volverían a ver al menos en esa forma._

Entonces pues, la fiesta continuó hasta que el último invitado se retiró; eran las 3:30 de la mañana y solo quedaban los Akatsukis, Sasuke y Shisui para fines prácticos Itachi se había quedado con ellos a dormir, sin embargo dudaba que alguno de ellos pudiese hacerlo, todos estaban tan bebidos y aunque no recordaban ni sus nombres aceptaron el reto.

Fue así como la tragedia de todos ellos estaba a punto de comenzar.

Solo bastó un juego de verdad o reto, para acabar de dilapidar la dignidad de todos ellos. Una confesión, múltiples burlas y la subestimación de una religión.

—Haré que Jashiin saaamaaaa, hip…los haga pagar por estow hip…—pronunció enojado el chico de cabellos plateados.

—Tus….rituales son una mierdaww—respondió Kakuzu, cayendo al suelo, ya no podía más, estaba K.O.

—Ya, ca-iien-seee— pronunció Deidara, quien también estaba tan mal que discutía con la pared.

—Juguemos pokaaar— propuso Kisame.

—Yo tambienww jueewgow— alegó Kakuzu, tratando de levantarse, mientras limpiaba su boca.

—Hip…empezemossss— expresó Shisui entrecerrando los ojos, observando como el loco de Hidan, hacía una más de sus ridiculeces…_ ¡grave error!, no hacerle caso a un loco y más cuando estaba bebido._

Después de eso comenzaron a repartir las cartas, una sola ronda y todo se había ido a la mierda

Cuando despertaron, el piso y la casa estaban hechas mierda, el olor era más que desagradable y había botellas de vidrio regadas por todas partes, faltaban paredes, los muebles estaban mojados, papeles y marionetas regadas por todos lados, kunais clavados _¿y qué demonios hacia Sasuke dormido sobre la estufa?_ , _¿Por qué Zetsu estaba… mordiendo a Deidara?_ y lo más importante… _¿Qué diantres había sucedido?_

_Sin embargo a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba todo, lo peor estaba a punto de ocurrir_

Los hombres se levantaron con una resaca increíble, el sol matutino era suficiente como para empezar a darles jaqueca, se taparon los ojos para evitar la luz y fueron todos a sus cuartos tiempo sin siquiera verse antes cerrando las puertas al mismo, se fueron al baño, lavaron sus caras y se vieron al espejo.

.

* * *

**A**

En la casa Hyuga, Hinata se preparaba para su gran día, se había bañado y veía con ilusión su vestido de novia; era precioso, su suegra se había esmerado mucho en él, tenía un gusto increíble. Escuchó el llamado de su puerta antes de que se abriera—Onii chan, ya es hora, tenemos que ir al salón a que te arreglen— Hinata volteo a ver el reloj, diez en punto de la mañana, era verdad, ya era hora— ¡Vámonos!— exclamó emocionada, faltaban cinco horas para la ceremonia.

.

* * *

**Y**

— ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — gritaron nueves hombres y una mujer "aparentemente". Aquel grito había sido lo suficientemente escansaloso para despertar a los tres Uchihas que dormían en la sala.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Sasuke tallándose los ojos, mientras veía con rareza el lugar donde estaba dormido.

—No lo sé— respondió Shisui, bostezando.

—Ya es tarde, debo irme— habló Itachi, quitándose un trapo de la cara (que en realidad era un calzoncillo)

Sasuke volteo a donde estaba su hermano, y se quedó boquiabierto— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —cuestionó exaltado señalándolo con el dedo, su brazo temblaba y su cara mostraba terror.

Itachi frunció el ceño, no era momento de bromear — ¿De qué hablas Sas…— paró en seco al ver la apariencia de su hermano menor.

— ¿Ita-Ita-Itachi, Sa-sa-Sasuke? — preguntó Shisui temblando, sudando en frio y aterrorizado, sin poder entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los hermanos Uchihas voltearon hacia él y los tres palidecieron, en eso oyeron una multitud de pasos acercándose acompañados de gritos angustiosos desesperados. Llegaron hacia donde estaban ellos, se vieron entre todos y en coro todos gritaron.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HA PASADO AQUÍ?! — preguntaron casi todos sintiendo el verdadero terror. Sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Deidara, Pain y Kisame enloquecieron y comenzaron a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared — ¡Despierta, despierta, maldita sea despierta!

Sasori y Kazuke por otro lado, no dejaban de admirar su belleza, uno por primera vez era agradable a la vista y el otro era perfecta de cualquier forma, toda una obra de arte.

Konan parecía aun no salir del shock.

Zetsu se preguntaba, ¿por qué su parte blanca era rosa?

Y Hidan parecía haberlo aceptado de buen modo, únicamente estaba parado observando como todos se volvían locos. Estaba convencido que todo era un sueño; _pobre tipo._

Itachi comenzó a hiperventilarse haciendo que sus pechos brincaran debido a la alteración, todos notaron la acción y no pudieron dejar de verlos—No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no— mientras negaba su voz se hacía cada vez más aguda.

—No entiendo… ¿de qué se preocupan? — espetó Hidan con molestia, seguía convencido de que todo era un mal sueño.

Todos los presentes abandonaron los pechos de Itachi y voltearon a verlo con desdén, las cosas eran obvias — ¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?! — gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Cuando lo hicieron todos a excepción de Konan se quedaron boquiabiertos.

De todos los Akatsuki, Hidan era él único que siempre mostraba su pecho y en ese momento sus voluptuosos pechos y el rosado de sus pezones estaban expuestos, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación — ¿Qué? — les preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras observaba como les escurría sangre de sus fosas nasales.

Konan inmediatamente se fue hacia Hidan y lo golpeo en la cabeza— ¡eres una zorra! — le gritó enojada abrochándole la capa. El chip de todos se activó y revisaron bajo sus ropas; _¡estaban ahí, pechos redondos y suaves._ Llevaron ambas manos a ellos, sin que Konan se diera cuenta y los apretaron;_**"hace mucho que no sentía unos"**__ pensaron todos._

— ¡AUCH! — gritó, los golpes de Konan eran notablemente más doloro… esperen un segundo… Konan era más fuerte y más alto que todos ellos; _la tal Konan era todo un macho alfa, pelo en pecho._

El caos volvió a desatarse y todos comenzaron a golpearse entre sí, tratando de hacer que despertasen, pero todo seguía igual, era inútil.

—Esto es malo— pronunció Itachi, dejándose caer — mi boda es en cuatro horas… ¿Qué voy a hacer? — estaba ido, desesperanzado y no podía dejar de pensar en ella — No me puedo presentar así frente a ella— todos los Akatsuki dejaron de pelear y voltearon a verlo, era cierto, ese día iba a casarse. Itachi se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina, abrió un cajón, saco un cuchillo y volteo a verlos con la mirada totalmente perdida—díganle a Hinata que la amé mucho— pronunció a punto de apuñalarse.

Shisui rodó los ojos, le quitó el cuchillo y le metió una cachetada— ¡Basta Itachi!— regaño, llevando ambas manos a su cintura, aquel acto era tan propio de las féminas que los demás se le quedaron viendo raro—perdón— pronunció avergonzado.

—Esto es horrible, ¿Cómo pudo suceder? — preguntó Sasuke, sosteniendo junto a Shisui a su hermano.

—No lo sé, pero una cosa es segura— dijo llamando la atención de todos—No podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ni seguir utilizando la misma ropa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir"? —cuestionó la pequeña Pain refugiándose en los brazos de su amado Konan.

—Entiendo— dijo Sasori— No podemos tener nombres de hombre, siendo mujeres.

—Exacto— aplaudió el Uchiha— además, no podemos permitir que se enteren lo que nos ha pasado, eso sería muy vergonzoso.

—Para su suerte— interrumpió— a ustedes no tienen familia, pero nosotros…

—Es mejor que no se enteren Sasuke— habló Itachi cuando salió de su trance— se les podría escapar algo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —dijo Sasuke.

—Ya pensaremos en algo— pronunció Shisui— por ahora debemos de aprendernos nuestros nuevos nombres. Todos los demás tragaron pesado, nunca en su vida imaginaron encontrarse en aquella situación.

La selección de nombres fue difícil, ninguno quería renunciar a su antiguo nombre, por lo que para su facilidad y comodidad aceptaron colocarse un homófono.

—Repacemos entonces— indicó Shisui.

_—Yo soy…Kanon — dijo el hombre pelo en pecho, pero medio afeminado, que antes era Konan_

_—Yo soy… Pina— indicó la más pequeña de todas de cabello bermellón._

_—Yo soy…Sahori— indicó la pelirroja de fuego que antes era Sasori._

_—Yo soy…Sakesu— indicó la indomable Uchiha que antes era Sasuke._

_—Yo soy…Kazuko— indicó la zombirela que antes era Kakuzu_

_—Yo soy…Sameki—indicó la chica zora que antes era Kisame_

_—Yo soy…Daidare— indicó la despampanante Ino Yamanaka de Akatsuki que antes era Deidara._

_—Yo soy Suishi— indicó la entusiasta Uchiha que antes era Shisui._

_—Yo soy…un pobre diablo que está a punto de entrar en depresión — ¡Oh vamos Itachi Itachi!— expresaron todos y el suspiró— yo soy… Sintama, digo Itama—dijo la ojerosa y depresiva ente Uchiha._

_—__Aja sí, yo soy… Hilda— dijo la peliblanca exhibicionista, cruzada de brazos, todavía creyendo que se trataba de un sueño._

_—Yo soy… Tobina— expresó la chica de la máscara rosa. Todos se miraron entre sí entrecerrando los ojos, el nombre no podía ser más ridículo._

_— Y yo soy…Zetsy, zetsy, zetsy— indicó la planta medio rosa con un moño en sus hojas. Los demás Akatsuki volvieron a verse entre sí._

—Emmm… creo que será mejor que no salgas a la calle Zetsu— le dijeron los demás, no era muy común ver a especímenes como él y si a su parte idiota se le escapaba algo, los metería en problemas.

—De acuerdo— pronunció con tristeza, encerrándose en sí misma. Los demás suspiraron.

—Itachi— habló Shisui o Suishi— Necesitamos que salgas del trance, tenemos tres horas para resolver este problema, nuestra misión es…—pausó subiéndose a la mesa, cerrando el puño con fervor — conseguir ropa de mujer y buscar la manera de salir de esta situación— los Akatsukis comenzaron a aplaudirle.

Estaban ante la prueba más difícil de su vida, no tenían la menor idea de lo que había sucedido, nadie recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en la madrugada, pero si de algo estaban completamente seguros era que no tenían tiempo que perder.

"_Itachi Uchiha se casaba porque se casaba…hoy"_

_._

* * *

_**ITACHI**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**_Déjenme_**_** saber si les gustó con un review, es una idea que tomé de la saga Gender bender de Gintama, saludos.**_

_**P.D 1:** Zora son hombres peces de la saga de The legend of zelda._

_**P.D 2:** Zombirella es una muñeca que tiene más o menos las características de Kakuzu._

_**P.D 3:** Sintama es un juego de palabras hispano-japonés. Sin = que no tiene algo, Tama= se traduce del japonés al español como alma, entonces se lee como Sin alma. Por ello se menciona lo del ente._


	2. La boda

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**X-X-X**

**Aclaraciones, la ****publicación**** de esta historia se hizo con el fin de dedicar el primer capitulo en ****conmemoración**** del ****cumpleaños**** de Itachi Uchiha, el pasado 09 de Junio, pero para ese tiempo no iba a estar presente ****así**** que pedí a un amigo subir la historia, perooooo ****subió**** los primeros dos ****capítulos**** en uno y confundió los ****títulos, por lo que me di a la tarea de corregir el titulo de la historia y el sumario, lo siento mucho.**

_**Sorry :)**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2: LA BODA.**_

_**.**_

Peinado, maquillaje, únicamente faltaba la cereza en el pastel; su vestido. Faltaban dos horas para la ceremonia, su emoción crecía mucho más con cada minuto que pasaba, por fin seria la esposa de Itachi. Suspiró viéndose al espejo, ese día estaba mucho más bonita que otros y no había pedido que la arreglaran de esa manera para la ceremonia, si no para él, quería que a ese hombre no le quedase la menor duda que se estaba casando con la mujer más bonita que él pudiese ver en la vida.

Volteó a ver a su hermana quien con los ojos llorosos se iba sobre ella para abrazarla — te ves hermosa onii chan— le dijo haciendo que los ojos de la mayor comenzasen a ponerse vidriosos—¡No llores, arruinaras tu maquillaje! — dijo limpiando sus lágrimas antes de que pudiesen bajar por sus mejillas, Hinata sonrió ante el gesto de su hermana.

—Lo siento— pronunció y luego ambas regresaron a su casa.

**x-x-x**

* * *

**x-x-x**

Una hora transcurrió desde el último discurso motivacional de Shisui. Todo dentro de aquella casa era desolación absoluta. Aunque ninguno aceptaba el destino, no podían hacer más, estaban condenados, maldecidos y lo peor era que ninguno recordaba nada de la noche anterior, sorpresivamente no estaban tan preocupados por su aspecto, ya después se encargarían de solucionar el problema, tenían tiempo de hacerlo, su pesar se debía más que nada al estado en que se encontraba Itachi, a su situación, ¿por qué ocurría todo eso en ese momento?, ¿ era algún tipo de señal o simplemente mala suerte? Como sea que fuese ninguno de ellos se podían si quiera imaginar por lo que estaba pasando, sabían que era complicado el hecho de tener explicar a su futura esposa que ahora era una chica igual que ella, no era lógico ni tampoco comprensible. Itachi se había ido de ahí completamente derrotado y aquello había sido suficiente para meter a todo el grupo en depresión.

—Oye Shisui— habló Sasori preocupado— hace tiempo que Itachi salió, ¿fue buena idea dejarlo ir solo? —la pregunta era seria y más después de lo que el mismo había intentado hacer frente a ellos. Itachi estaba frente a un shock emocional, no racionaba bien y temía que hiciera una locura con tal de cumplir con su palabra.

Shisui lo meditó un poco, lo volteo a ver, por primera vez dudaba de su buen juicio— no lo sé, pero supuse que necesitaba tiempo a solas, sabes que esto no es sencillo—Sasori asintió.

—Deberíamos ir a buscarlo— pronunció Sasuke, hasta él estaba preocupado por la salud mental de su hermano. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba una hora para la ceremonia— deberíamos— informó señalando el reloj.

Shisui y Sasori se levantaron de lo que quedaba del sillón y se fueron junto a Sasuke a la casa de él. Sabían que Itachi un día antes se había llevado todas sus cosas a su nuevo hogar por lo que estaban seguros que lo encontrarían ahí.

Llegaron a su casa, entraron sin tocar la puerta y escucharon el ruido de la regadera, se sentaron en el sillón a esperar que Itachi terminase de bañarse. Pasaron veinte minutos y lo vieron salir y encerrase en su habitación — Es tarde, vayan a arreglarse, nos vemos allá — exclamó con su voz femenina. Las tres mujeres se vieron entre sí. Itachi actuaba como si no estuviera pasando absolutamente nada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó Sasuke por fuera de su puesta—si— respondió. Sasuke bajo la vista y apretó los puños, no le agradaba para nada verlo de esa manera, sabía que aunque intentaba disimular, no estaba bien y más porque conocía todo lo que Itachi había hecho para poder si quiera tener una cita con ella, fue testigo de los sinsabores de su hermano, de lo mucho que le habían dolido los rechazos de ella y sobre todo aun recordaba lo feliz que estaba cuando le confesó que ella lo había besado mientras lo miraba con asco.

—Déjalo, seguro está pensando en la manera más correcta de decírselo— le dijo Shisui, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke— Hagámosle caso, vayamos a cambiarnos—Sasuke asintió.

Luego los tres hombres se fueron a cambiar, como no tenían el tiempo suficiente para ir a comprarse ropa de mujer como Shisui lo había propuesto en un principio, tuvieron que pedirle prestadas sus ropas a Konan. A regañadientes aceptó, únicamente porque ya nada le quedaba.

Caminaron hacia el templo en donde se efectuaría la ceremonia, la cual estaba a punto de dar inicio. Mantuvieron una distancia considerable para no ser detectados por los demás. Habían mandado a Zetsu a investigar si Itachi se había aparecido por allá y la respuesta fue negativa. Los invitados estaban presentes y vieron a Hinata tomada del brazo de su padre caminar hacia el altar, los Akatsuki se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver cuan hermosa se miraba ese día, parecía un ángel bajado del cielo.

Hinata se acercaba cada vez más a la entrada y en cuanto entró al templo se dio cuenta que Itachi no estaba, su corazón comenzó a latir con más frecuencia y se alteró su respiración, Hiashi notó al instante su reacción —Tranquila, quizá ocurrido algo inesperado que lo retrasó— le susurró, antes de que comenzara a llorar. Hasta ese momento Itachi Uchiha había demostrado ser un hombre de honor y de palabra, por lo que la idea de que dejase a su hija plantada estaba descartada por default. Hinata se controló y agradeció el gesto de su padre dedicándole una ligera sonrisa. Pararon justo cuando estaban delante del sacerdote y se quedaron ahí en la espera del novio.

— ¿En dónde está Itachi? — preguntó en murmullo Fugaku a su esposa.

—No lo sé—respondió nerviosa

— ¿Y Sasuke? —volvió a preguntar.

—Tampoco lo sé, no los he visto desde ayer— ambos se miraron fijamente, temían que algo malo les hubiese sucedido, no era normal que Itachi faltase a su palabra y que tampoco Sasuke apareciera lo hacía todavía más extraño.

Los Akatsuki se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar, esperando por el arribo de él. Ya era hora y seguramente Itachi iba en camino. Tenían curiosidad de saber qué les diría Itachi para convencerlos cuando lo viesen llegar como una mujer, o al menos eso creían que haría. Seguramente nadie le creería, era ilógico y bastante absurdo.

Sus caras palidecieron cuando lo vieron caminar hacia la entrada vestido no solo como hombre, sino siendo un hombre. Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de su engaño, Sasuke, Shisui y todos los Akatsuki corrieron hacia él, no podían permitir que su desesperación nublara su juicio. Lo llevaron atrás del templo tapándolo completamente con sus cuerpos. Era demasiado arriesgado que alguien lo viese en esa forma justo en entrada del templo y que al final no se presentase.

_—¿Itachi?— cuestiono una extraña persona, viendo como un grupo de chicas lo alejaban del lugar._

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Itachi? — cuestionó Shisui mientras lo jaloneaban, llevándolo más allá del patio trasero del templo, pararon justo cuando el espesor de los arboles impedía la visibilidad.

— ¡Me voy a casar!— respondió decidido, liberándose de su agarre.

— ¡No Itachi!— interfirió Sasuke— ¡no puedes hacer esto!

— ¡¿Por qué no?! — preguntó enojado.

—¡Itachi, por favor reacciona, date cuenta!, ¡¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a poder mantener el jutsu de transformación?!, ¡¿no crees que casarte con ella bajo estas condiciones es un engaño, una vil estafa?!

Itachi los miró con desdén, estaban interfiriendo en su vida, no tenían ningún derecho a reclamarle algo— ¡No!— respondió más enojado.

—Itachi, por favor—volvió a hablar Sasuke, su tono de voz cambió a uno más calmado— yo sé cuánto te afecta, ¿recuerdas que me contabas todo?, se mejor que nadie lo mucho que te costó estar con ella, pero entiende… ¿no crees que es injusto?, ¿Qué pasaría si ella se da cuenta que tú ya no eres la misma persona de quien se enamoró?

—Mi aspecto cambió, pero mi forma de pensar y mis sentimientos siguen intactos, además me encargaré de que eso nunca pase Sasuke, sé que puedo manejar esto, confíen en mí—dijo más calmado, con la esperanza que lo dejasen continuar con su plan.

Shisui y Sasuke se vieron entre sí, Itachi estaba perdiendo la razón —Si Itachi, sabemos que eres un ninja habilidoso, excepcional pero no es correcto, debes decirle la verdad o posponer tu boda hasta que podamos encontrar la solución, se paciente Itachi, por favor ten calma— exclamó Shisui tomándolo de ambos hombros.

—No puedo hacer eso Shisui, allá adentro—señaló con el dedo— hay una mujer que espera que llegue con ella y cumpla mi promesa, hay una mujer que me ama y yo no puedo fallarle de esta manera, no puedo exponerla a la humillación , no puedo dejarla vestida ahí dentro frente a la vista de todos, no puedo— ambos Uchihas entendían su postura, pero aun así sabían que el sacrificio era necesario. Quizá en ese momento era difícil que Itachi viese que a la larga era beneficioso no solo para ella si no para él. La vida no era fácil pero se debía sufrir de vez en cuanto, era regla general de vida. Debía dejar que ella sintiese ese dolor, para posteriormente ser completamente feliz.

Itachi les dio la espalda y con frustración goleo uno de los árboles, dejando un enorme agujero en él. Bajaron la vista y vieron gotas de agua sobre la tierra, los dos Uchiha se volvieron a ver entre sí, notaron cuan afectado estaba, era la primera vez que Itachi Uchiha se derrumbaba de esa manera. — Lo sabemos Itachi, pero…— la voz de Shisui se entrecorto. No pudo continuar más

—Nii san, ella se enamoró de un hombre, si te presentas así ante ella, creerá que se va a casar con uno, pero ahora tú, Shisui, todos los Akatsuki y yo somos mujeres, estamos desesperados, pero debes de ser fuerte, estamos contigo y juntos vamos a ponerle fin a todo esto, solo ten paciencia— por primera vez hablaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón, no era un tipo que se dejase llevar por sentimentalismos, pero con Itachi las cosas eran diferentes, podía sentir su pena y haría cualquier cosa por él— eres juicioso Itachi, sabes que tenemos razón, sabes que no le puedes hacer esto, ¿verdad? — el Uchiha volteo a verlos, todos estaban ahí, el apoyo moral era evidente y debía ser empático con los demás, no era él único que sufría las consecuencias de la situación.

—Sí, lo sé— pronunció con pesar, aceptando el hecho que solo por esta vez tendría que romper su promesa. Se alejó del lugar junto a todos los Akatsuki, pero eso no quería decir que la dejaría sola, la apoyaría aunque sea desde lejos, aunque sea desde las sombras, no permitiría que ella dudase de su amor.

—Ten por seguro que el día de mañana todos nos estaremos riendo de esto— Shisui no podía decir más, de hecho no necesitaban más. Todos los Akatsuki se acercaron y sonrieron.

Una sola mirada bastaba para entender la situación, ese día todos se prometieron salir de esta juntos.

**x-x-x**

* * *

**.**

Los invitados comenzaban a levantarse de sus lugares, había pasado más de media hora e Itachi, no apareció. De los presentes ninguno se atrevió a ir hacia ella a darle una palabra de ánimo, nada de lo que ellos pudiesen decirle ayudaría realmente. No existían las palabras adecuadas para ello.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos mas, para ese entonces ya todos se habían ido, solo quedaban los padres de ambos, su hermana y Neji

—Hiashi— pronuncio Fugaku acercándose al Hyuga, quien volteó a verlo con desgana. No podía mostrarle otra cara cuando su hijo se había atrevido a hacer tal canallada a su hija— Nh-no me mires así, ¿podemos hablar un momento? estoy preocupado— confesó y el Hyuga ni se inmutó, en ese momento no quería saber nada de ellos— Hiashi, por favor— imploró y este aceptó.

— ¿Qué quieres Fugaku?— preguntó serio y cortante. Fugaku volteó a ver a Hinata quien estaba a llorando a escasos centímetros de ellos. Fugaku hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole al Hyuga que necesitaban hablar en privado. Hiashi rodó los ojos, pero aceptó de nueva cuenta a su petición.

— Itachi no apareció, pero tampoco lo hicieron ni Sasuke ni Shisui, de hecho nadie los ha visto desde ayer— confesó haciendo que la cara del Hyuga cambiara en un segundo. Muy a pesar de su enojo, debía reconocer que ninguno de los tres Uchihas tenía una reputación mala, al contrario, todos eran jounin reconocidos de élite. Las cosas comenzaban a tornarse realmente malas, tres Uchihas respetables desaparecidos. Si la intención de Itachi hubiese sido dejarla plantada, entonces era lógico que sus padres supiesen algo, de hecho ni siquera se hubiesen presentado a la boda y la cara de Fugaku; su reacción era sincera, era la de un padre realmente preocupado por sus hijos.

—¿Qué harás al respecto? — cuestionó el Hyuga intrigado, entendiendo por qué no quera que Hinata los escuchase.

—Si para mañana ninguno aparece, entonces hablaré con el Hokage, para que empiecen con su búsqueda— Hiashi asintió.

Se estaban despidiendo cuando vieron a una joven entrar al templo; era una mujer que nunca antes habían visto en la aldea. De larga cabellera, recogida en una coleta baja, cuerpo bien formado y ojos negros, parecía toda una Uchiha, pero Fugaku no recordaba haberla visto antes en el clan. Se sorprendió mucho cuando notó el parecido evidente con su esposa.

Hinata Hyuga en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo; de rodillas frente a un altar, el ramo yacía tirado en el suelo y no paraba de llorar, Hanabi había ido a abrazarla igual que Mikoto Uchiha, quien no daba crédito a lo que sucedía.

—Será mejor que demos por terminado todo esto— pronunció el sacerdote.

—No, no por favor, él va, va a llegar—pronunció sollozando sus últimas palabras, vio al padre negar su petición y tapo su rostro sin dejar de llorar.

Los hombres vieron como la extraña mujer se acercaba a Hinata y posaba una mano sobre el hombro de ella. Mikoto y Hanabi la vieron con sorpresa y algo dentro del cuerpo de la Hyuga se movió, la energía que le transmitía aquel toque le era familiar, lo reconocía, volteó rápidamente feliz de que por fin apareciera y cuando lo hizo se llevó una profunda decepción;

_No era el, sino una extraña mujer que la observaba con los ojos vidriosos._

Itachi Uchiha estaba completamente destrozado, verla llorar de eso modo, era lo peor que había sucedido en la vida.

_Jamás olvidaría el dolor que le transmitían sus ojos._

**x-x-x**

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**!ah si... dejen sus reviews! :)**_


	3. carta 1: Perdóname

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**X-X-X**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3:**_ "**_CARTA # 1 PERDÓNAME"._**

**_._**

Las tres mujeres se le quedaron viendo sin entender porque motivo aquella extraña mujer les generaba ese sentimiento tan... particular. Hinata había parado de llorar, sus últimas lágrimas terminaban de recorrer su rostro, era como si la presencia de esa persona le generara cierta paz y todo su dolor se apaciguara, con Mikoto Uchiha las cosas no eran tan diferentes, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, era muy raro, pero le resultaba bastante familiar y Hanabi Hyuga ella notaba algo en su presencia y lo más raro de todo era la reacción de su hermana ante la presencia de la mujer.

Hiashi y Fugaku miraban la escena desde lejos sin entender, ¿cuál era el motivo por el cual solo se habían estado viendo durante cinco minutos?, se la razón que sea, ellos no tenían cabeza para estar resolviendo problemas entre mujeres, si es que existía alguno.

—Entonces, mantenme informado si sabes algo de ellos, le daré el beneficio de la duda a tu hijo, únicamente porque su reputación como ninja habla por sí sola— exclamó el líder de los Hyuga mostrando cierta preocupación, no podía simplemente mostrarse tan antipático con é,l cuando prácticamente sus tres hijos estaban desaparecidos. Eran fuertes y habilidosos, pero nadie tenía asegurado su bienestar ni mucho menos la vida. Si a Itachi Uchiha le había pasado algo realmente malo, no tendría corazón para decírselo a su hija. Por ello debía mostrarse frio y serio ante la situación y sabía que Fugaku en cierto modo entendía su actuar.

—Lo haré, eso tenlo por seguro Hiashi, créeme, Itachi prácticamente no dormía pensando en su boda, creo que estaba mucho más emocionado que Hinata, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera y precisamente por eso aunque suene pesimista creo que algo malo les pasó, él jamás hubiera dejado a tu hija vestida en el altar, la amaba demasiado.

—No hables en pasado Fugaku, esperemos a ver qué sucede mañana, las malas noticias son las que corren más rápido, no nos precipitemos— Fugaku asintió y luego ambos se fueron hacia donde las mujeres estaban—por cierto, ¿conoces a esa mujer? — Fugaku negó igual o más extrañado que Hiashi. Ella simplemente había aparecido de la nada.

—Vámonos ya— escuchó Hinata la voz de su padre, ella se negó a abandonar el lugar, aún tenía la esperanza que Itachi apareciera. Esto hizo que comenzara a alterarse.

—Ve a casa, descansa— agregó Mikoto sobándole la espalda, le dolía mucho verla así, la quería prácticamente como una hija.

— ¡No quiero, Mikoto sama por favor, no quero!, Itachi vendrá yo lo sé, él me ama yo también! — Hinata pataleaba, se movía de un lado a otro, su estado emocional había colapsado por completo, estaba en la etapa de la negación. Mikoto y Hanabi la detenían ya que se motiva tanto que comenzaba a tirar las cosas a su alrededor—¡Suéltenme, por favor, no estoy loca, Itachi vendrá ! — negaba con la cabeza frecuentemente.

Fugaku no hacía nada más que ver a la extraña mujer que estaba junto a ellos. Ella no se daba cuenta que el líder Uchiha la observaba con detenimiento. Itachi estaba tan destrozado de ver su estado, el cómo estaba esperanzada de verlo llegar y por un momento pensó en mandar al demonio todo y decirle que estaba junto a ella, aunque de manera diferente , pero debía pensar fríamente tal cual su hermano y Shisui le habían dicho, dejó escapar una lagrima y lentamente fue retrocediendo, cuando volteó hacia arriba se encontró con los ojos de su padre, rápidamente desvió la vista y se retiró del lugar. Fugaku arqueó una ceja sin comprender la actitud de la mujer, pues para todos era una completa extraña. Verla llorar por alguien a quien quizá no conocía, no tenía ningún sentido.

Itachi abandonó el lugar de la ceremonia y Hinata instintivamente volteó hacia atrás viéndola salir, sintió cierto impulso por llamarla, era inexplicable, pero justo cuando iba a gritarle que se detuviera, su padre golpeó su nuca dejándola inconsciente.

Cargó a su hija, cruzó mirada con Fugaku, lo vio asentir y se retiraron a sus casas. Anocheció y Fugaku le contó a Mikoto lo sucedido y acordado con Hiashi. Sasuke había ido a su cuarto a recoger algunas de sus ropas, pues se negaba a vestirse como mujer, cuando escuchó a su padre, dejo caer lo que llevaba en sus brazos y se fue rápidamente a buscar a Itachi

Por otro lado Hiashi necesitaba de alguien que le ayudase a estar actualizado sin que Hinata se diera cuenta de sus salidas y/o reuniones con Fugaku, para ello le había platicado sobre la desaparición de los tres Uchihas a Neji, para que de esta manera no fuese tan sospechoso. Desde ese momento el Hyuga fungiria como un doble agente. Mantendría informados a ambas partes.

.

* * *

_**x-x-x**_

Itachi llegó a la casa de los Akatsuki, vio a Sasori arreglando la pared mientras los demás preparaban café. Itachi arqueó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, se lo que estás pensando, nueves personas haciendo café y una sola reparando la casa—Itachi asintió— Ninguno de los idiotas de allá, sabe realmente como hacerlo, solo desperdician material y me hacen perder tiempo.

—Sasori— le habló de pronto con seriedad, el marionetista supo de inmediato que se trataba de un asunto delicado

—¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió en la madrugada? — hasta ese momento se había hecho la pregunta, todo el día había estado pensando en el problema con su boda y el cómo solucionarlo, pero ahora que podía pensar con calma había caído en cuenta que todo ese problema lo había causado alguien del grupo, el problema era que había bebido tanto que no se acordaba de nada.

Sasori suspiró y sonrió de medio lado —No tengo ni idea, después de haber cumplido con mi reto, ya no supe nada de mí, de hecho desperté sin medio arsenal de marionetas y todavía no entiendo ¿por qué el tercer Kazekage estaba vestido de Hawaiina? — Itachi por primera vez en el día sonrió— si te soy sincero, no creo que los demás recuerden algo, estaban peor que nosotros.

—Ya veo, entonces debemos resolver esto sin saber realmente a que nos enfrentamos.

—Sí, que desastre, ¿no?.

—Ya lo creo— respondió Shisui incorporándose a la plática— ¿Cómo te fue? —cuestionó, llamando la atención de Sasori.

—Quise decirle la verdad, pero… al final es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, incluso si no sabemos contra que estamos peleando.

—Me parece una decisión muy acertada Itachi, la boda ya pasó, ahora podemos buscar una solución con calma—Itachi y Sasori asintieron.

—Ahora hay que pensar en algo para justificar la ausencia de todos los Akatsuki dentro de la policía, también la tuya Shisui, la de Sasuke y la mía.

—Cierto, no había pensado en ello— dijo Sasori terminando de reparar la pared— ¿Cómo le hacemos? — cuestionó, los tres hombres se quedaron pensando en alguna solución, no podían simplemente dejarlo así, la aldea pensaría que todos habían desertado e inmediatamente irían tras ellos.

En eso llegaba Sasuke notablemente preocupado—¡Itachi! — gritó en cuanto entró a la casa— Creen que nos ha sucedido algo y si no aparecemos para mañana, hablaran con el Hokage para que nos empiecen a buscar. Itachi y Shisui reaccionaron de inmediato, no querían que las cosas se complicaran más, una búsqueda por toda la nación no era la mejor opción y más porque realmente no estaban desaparecidos, lo peor de todo era que por más que buscaran no aparecerían y seguramente aquella información llegaría a los oídos de ella y que llegase a pensar que él estaba muerto, irónicamente lo mataba, no podía hacerla sufrir de eso modo, ya era suficiente. Sin embargo tampoco podía aparecer frente a ella ni mucho menos confesarle que ahora era Itama, no sin antes tener una solución o una idea de lo que sucedia. Los cuatro "hombres" suspiraron.

—Oye Itachi— escucharon a la peliblanca— aunque todo esto sea un sueño, ¿no crees que es mejor enviarle una carta? — los cuatro se miraron entre sí. Por fin Hidan había aportado algo a la humanidad. Sin duda el que tuvieran noticias de ellos, sería suficiente como para calmar las aguas, lo único que debían hacer era sincerarse con el Hokage, él debía saber la verdad de toda la situación. Acordaron entonces ir a verlo antes de que Fugaku Uchiha lo hiciera.

Itachi salió de la casa de los Akatsuki y se fue a la de él, necesitaba privacidad para poder escribirle; de ahora en adelante hablaría con ella a través del papel; _a través de las cartas _y aunque no fuera muy personal, era la única manera de hablarle desde el fondo de su corazón, al menos por ahora.

.

* * *

**_x-x-x_**

Despertó con el cuello adolorido, lo último que recordaba era la cara de aquella extraña mujer, se sentó en la cama y se vio a si misma; aun llevaba puesto su vestido de novia, hizo un puchero, bajó la cabeza y estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar cuando una pluma negra cayó frente a sus ojos. Subió de inmediato la cabeza y vio al ave negra revolotear en su habitación, rápidamente se levantó, reconocía esos métodos, era Itachi así se la había invitado a salir por primera vez. Tomó la carta que llevaba el ave en el pico y comenzó a leerla.

Cinco minutos después bajaba de su habitación— ¡Yo sabía que Itachi no me iba a abandonar de esta manera! — Hiashi volteó a verla sin entender lo que sucedía, Hinata lloraba al mismo tiempo que sonreía— lo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario— terminó sintiendo un gran alivio. Se fue directamente a abrazar a su padre y éste notó el papel que tenía en la mano, no leyó su contenido y tampoco necesitaba saberlo, con lo que Hinata decía era más que suficiente, lo único que había alcanzado a divisar era el nombre de quien enviaba _"Ítachi Uchiha"._

_._

* * *

.

* * *

_**x-x-x**_

_**CARTA #1 PERDÓNAME.**_

**11 Junio**

_**Hinata.**_

_No sabes cuánto lamento el no haber podido cumplir la promesa que te hice, sé que ayer era nuestro día especial y que lo habías estado esperando ansiosamente; yo también, no sabes como deseaba que por fin fueras mi esposa, pero las circunstancias se dieron de este modo, surgieron problemas que estaban fuera de mis manos y el Hokage me mando de urgencia junto a Sasuke, Shisui y el resto de Akatsukis a una misión muy importante, no sé cuánto tiempo estemos fuera, nos informó de antemano que podían ser semanas e incluso meses, por eso no sabes cuándo me duele el no poder haberme despedido ni de ti ni de mis padres. Perdóname mi amor._

_Cuando la misión termine y esté de regreso, lo primero que haré es llevarte al altar. Por lo que te pido que seas paciente y que me esperes. Que nunca pase por tu cabeza que no te amo, ¡eres mi todo!._

_Cuídate mucho Hinata, ten calma, te amo._

_**P.D:**__ Nunca dudes de mi amor._

_**Atentamente.**_

_Itachi Uchiha._

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	4. Una mentira siempre te lleva a otras

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 4****: EL COMIENZO DE TODO: UNA MENTIRA SIEMPRE TE LLEVA A OTRAS.**_

_**.**_

**_11 Junio 8:00 am_**

Tal cual lo había prometido Fugaku Uchiha se fue en busca del Hokage, la situación de sus hijos le era realmente preocupante, pues era el segundo día que llevaban desaparecidos. Estaba dispuesto a pedir la ayuda de todos los países, no escatimaría en gastos para conocer el paradero de los tres Uchihas. Iba caminando tumbo a la oficina del tercer Hokage, cuando sus ojos vieron de nuevo a aquella chica saliendo de la oficina del kage, _¿Por qué le era tan familiar?_ , pensó para sí, sin dejar de verla, era algo que simplemente no lograba entender. Se limitó entonces a proseguir con su petición.

En cuanto vio como su padre le veía tan detenidamente, se sintió; aunque por fisiología era hombre un tanto intimidado, los ojos del varón mirándole fijamente con una mueca aparentemente de desinterés le causaban cierta angustia. Tragó saliva e intentó mantenerse firme, pues actuar con nerviosismo frente a él, no era la mejor opción. Solo esperaba que tanto Sasuke como Shisui pudiesen mantener la calma y salir de la situación sin cometer error alguno.

Ambos se cruzaron en el trayecto ignorándose por completo; Itachi suspiró con alivio, mientras aquella sensación tan extraña en Fugaku aumentaba.

Estaba por tocar la puerta del tercero cuando ésta se abrió repentinamente chocando con Suishi

—Lo siento— exclamó apreciando el rostro de aquella chica_… ¡joder… ¿por qué esa sensación crecía cada vez más?, ¿por qué esa chica también le generaba el mismo efecto?!_

Los ojos de Suishi se abrieron de par en par, de todas las personas con las que podía toparse… ¿Por qué su tío? — No se preocupe— dijo intentando sonar lo más femenina posible. El líder Uchiha rascó su cabeza y se quitó de la puerta, haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que pasara primero. Internamente Shisui se sentía bastante ridículo, pero debía seguir actuando.

—¡Estoy harto de todo esto me quiero largar de aquí!— escuchó una voz detrás de la mujer. —¿Sasuke? — pronuncio en un murmullo el líder Uchiha, haciendo que Shisui se tensara implorando para que Sasuke no dijese nada que pudiera comprometerlos.

Aquella chica llevaba su brazos detrás de la nuca como solía hacerlo Sasuke, su mal humor era ridículamente idéntico y además, sonaba exactamente igual a él.

Sasuke sin percatarse de la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta, continuó avanzando hasta que chocó con el cuerpo de Shisui—Oye, ¿Por qué no te mueves Shis…— se quejó inmediatamente se dio cuenta que su primo no avanzaba, mientras él estaba preocupado por lo que el menor de los tres estaba por anunciar. Shisui no atinó a hacer más que agarrarle un pecho y apretarlo tan fuerte como pudo— ¡AAAHHHGGGG! — gritó Sasuke o más bien Sakesu— ¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando maldito estúpido de mier…— se detuvo cuando por fin vio al hombre frente a ellos. Fugaku había levantado una de sus cejas, observando el comportamiento tan… desagradable e inapropiado de aquellas _"señoritas"_

—Lo-lo siento jijiji—pronuncio Sasuke tratando de imitar a Hinata, su tartamudeo combinado a una simpática risita, siempre le había funcionado y ahora que era toda una tierna jovencita… ¿por qué no intentarlo?. Shisui se dio de topas mentales al mismo tiempo que trataba de contener su risa, aquella acción había sido tan antisasuke y natural al mismo tiempo, que por poco le creía.

Fugaku rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto— con permiso— pronuncio, pues no tenía tiempo de lidiar con los problemas mentales ajenos. Cerró la puerta tras ellos, notando el nerviosismo de las dos chicas— pfff— fue lo último que escucharon y luego suspiraron aliviados.

—Estuvo cerca Sasuke— pronuncio Shisui , viendo como el menor de ellos quien estaba rojo como un tomate trataba de tranquilizarse.

—Sí, así es— respondió. Llevando su vista hacía su pecho.

—Debemos tener más cuidado la próxima vez, cualquier cosa que digamos fuera de lugar podría delatarnos— comentó viendo como la expresión de Sasuke cambiaba de un momento a otro. El menor de los Uchiha había llevado las manos hacia sus caderas, para posteriormente mostrarle una cara no tan amigable; su ceja derecha estaba levantada y sus labios apretados, sus venas resaltaban de la cabeza — ¿Qué te sucede? — le pregunto notando su evidente molestia.

—¡Suelta mi pecho! —ordenó golpeándole la mano, mientras el otro le obedecía sonriendo apenado.

—Lo siento— dijo viendo como Sasuke le daba la espalda tapándolas con ambos manos.

—Buenos días Fugaku— expresó el Hokage— ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita? —le preguntó conociendo de antemano el motivo, pero no podía desvelárselo así como así, era demasiado sospechoso y por lo poco que le había dicho Itachi, debía ser discreto, aunque siendo el Hokage era poco ético que mintiese, entendía sus razones.

—Me da mucha vergüenza venir con usted, pero—pausó respirado hondo.

—Anda Fugaku, dímelo.

—Itachi, Sasuke y Shisui no han aparecido en tres días y en la comandancia tampoco me han dado seña de ninguno de mis oficiales, temo que algo malo los haya sucedido, pues no teníamos misiones pendientes en la policía— la preocupación del líder de los Uchiha el generaba cierto agrado y hasta le parecía tierno, viniendo de un hombre tan frio y poco expresivo como él. Afortunadamente Itachi había ido antes con él para explicarles la situación, porque si no hasta el mismo se hubiese preocupado de la desaparición de tres ninjas tan habilidosos y de todo un escuadrón. Sonrió observando la confusión del Uchiha.

—La policía no, pero la aldea si— respondió. Fugaku levanto ambas cejas

—¿Cómo?, entonces…eso quiere decir que…

—Así es— confirmó— los he enviado a una misión muy importante y estarán fuera por tiempo indefinido.

—pe-pero Hokage sama, la comandancia se quedó sola…

—No te preocupes Fugaku, también pensé en ello, en unos días llegarán los reemplazos.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo? — pero Hokage sama, esto es…

—Si lo sé, es muy repentino y te pido disculpas por no avisarte con antelación, Itachi también estaba sorprendido cuando le pedí que se fuera, pero no dudo ni un minuto en aceptar la misión—mintió, debía sonar lo más creíble e Itachi posible.

—Sí, es algo que definitivamente haría Itachi— respondió viendo como el Hokage asentía.

—Espera noticias en estos días Fugaku, cuando lleguen los nuevos oficiales, los enviaré directamente a la comandancia—exclamó, haciendo que Fugaku asintiera, luego de eso el Uchiha salió de la oficina, en dirección a su casa, esa noticia definitivamente le vendría bien a su esposa, quien no había parado de llorar en toda la noche.

.

* * *

**x-x-x**

Ese día por fin se había quitado encima todo el pesar del dolor provocado por su ausencia. Las cosas se habían aclarado, un rayito de luz y de esperanza había aparecido entre toda la oscuridad que había emergido el día anterior. Después de saltar y gritar alrededor del comedor, entró de inmediato a su habitación, tomó una ducha que bastante falta le hacía y mando su vestido a la tintorería; el haberse puesto de rodillas ayer y dormido con el le ocasionó que parte de su estructura se dañara, ella quería que estuviese en las mejores condiciones, para cuando Itachi regresara.

Luego se vistió y salió apresuradamente de su habitación. — ¿A dónde vas? — cuestionó su padre al verla tan animada— al clan Uchiha— respondió azotando la puerta de la prisa que llevaba. Hiashi rascó su cabeza, en cierto modo estaba un tanto aliviado que no les hubiese pasado nada por lo que pudo notar de su hija, pero aun así la manera en la que se había desaparecido, definitivamente no era la correcta, esperaba que el Uchiha fuese más atento con la que iba a ser su familia política y no tenía ningún problema en posponer la boda si la situación lo ameritaba, pero realmente ¿había sido necesario hacer sufrir a su hija de esa manera?. El líder de los Hyuga suspiró, pues no podía hacer más que esperar noticias de Fugaku

—Neji— exclamó dándole la indicación del joven para que fuese a investigar.

—Sí— respondió y justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso fuera del clan, la imagen de Fugaku Uchiha apareció ante ellos.

—Los ha mandado a una misión— dijo sin perder tiempo en formalidades— a ellos y a todo el escuadrón de la policía.

—Eso explica porque ninguno de ellos estaba en la ceremonia, me pareció raro que siendo tan amigos, ninguno asistiera— pronunció Neji, viendo como el Uchiha asentía.

—Me imaginé algo como eso— escucharon del líder Hyuga— Hinata recibió una carta de Itachi.

— ¿De- de verdad?, ¿cuándo? — preguntó boquiabierto, ni ellos habían tenido noticias de él.

—Ésta mañana y ha ido al clan Uchiha, supongo que a informarles que tuvo noticias de él.

—Entiendo—dijo Fugaku— ahora lo que queda es esperar a que regresen— Hiashi asintió, aunque no estaba del todo contento.

—Aun así, pienso que Itachi pudo habernos avisado y ahorrado la humillación— Fugaku no supo que decir al respecto, pues tenía razón, hasta él mismo lo había pensado, Itachi había sido demasiado descortés.

—Estoy de acuerdo Hiashi sama y sé que mis disculpas no enmendarán el error, pero para acallar los rumores, será mejor que todos lo sepan.

—Sí, es lo mejor, me encargaré de hacérselo saber al clan y que ellos se encarguen se esparcir lo noticia.

—Haré lo mismo— respondió Fugaku, haciéndole una reverencia— nos vemos— pronunció saliendo del lugar.

.

* * *

**x-x-x**

Itama, Suishi y Sakesu, iban caminando por la aldea, Shisui le habia contado a Itachi sobre lo sucedido con Fugaku en la mañana y el tambien les habia comentado de lo extraño que se sentía ser examinado por su padre y de lo incomodo que podia llegar a ser.

Por ahora debían apegarse al plan autorizado por el Hokage y no llamar mucho la atención, poco a poco los nuevos reemplazos llegarían, por lo que mantenían al resto de los Akatsuki escondidos hasta que llegase el momento.

Caminaron por todo el clan Uchiha en dirección a la casa de los Akatsuki, cuando Itachi recordó que debía recoger algo —Adelántense, iré a mi casa por unas cosas que dejé ayer— exclamó Itachi, viendo como Sasuke y Shisui asentían. Lo que ellos no sabían era que el Uchiha no iría a la casa de sus padres, sino a la de él.

Cuando llegó entró como si todo marchase normal, tomó algunas de sus ropas y el equipo de kunais, rápidamente salió de su casa.

Ella iba rápidamente en dirección a la casa de sus suegros cuando vió a la extraña chica de ayer, abrir la puerta de "su casa", e inmediatamente corrió hacia donde ella iba. Le pareció extraño que no intentase forcejear y puso especial interés en sus manos…eso que sostenía entre sus manos era…. _¿el llavero de Itachi?_

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, preguntándose una y otra vez, _¿Por qué esa extraña tenía algo tan personal de él?, _caminó en silencio hacia la casa, entrando con sumo cuidado, se fue hacía el cuarto de Itachi y notó que la muchacha que tenía entre sus brazos la ropa de él. El corazón de Hinata comenzó a palpitar apresuradamente pensando lo peor, acababa de tener noticias sobre él. Acaso… ¿todo había sido una mentira para tranquilizarla?, porque todo indicaba como si él intentase escapar sin darle la cara, inventándose una coartada tan sucia. Apretó sus manos con furia, pensado que quizá estuviese frente a la amante de él. Ella se llenó de valor y activo su byakugan para verse mucho más intimidante; por supuesto que la iba a confrontar.

— ¡¿Qué haces con las cosas de mi esposo?! — preguntó haciendo que la chica soltase todo dejándolo caer en el suelo. Itachi se tensó al escuchar su voz, volteó lentamente hacia ella, sintiendo como el corazón se le quería salir del pecho; ahí estaba su Hinata "lo había llamado esposo, era tan tierna y tan dulce, tenía tantas ganas de besarla y abrazarla, pues sus palabras le habían llegado al corazón llenándolo de orgullo y satisfacción. Ella pero siendo él miró a Hinata con tanta ternura que la Hyuga tragó saliva… "¿qué le sucede?" se preguntó a si misma, sintiendo un poco de escalofríos, pero aun así debía continuar— no te quedes callada, te pregunté… ¿ qué haces con las cosas de mi esposo? — volvió a cuestionar aún más enojada que antes, sacándolo de su mundo.

—Yo-yo— pronunció, cuando por fin salió de un genjutsu falso, dándose cuenta que Hinata estaba celosa de él o ella.

— ¡¿Tú qué?! — le hizo otra pregunta, mientras se acercaba a él/ella con cara de pocos amigos tragando saliva.

.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE, DÉJENMELO SABER A TRAVÉS DE SUS REVIEWS.**_

_**Sayo… n.n**_


	5. Cosas de mujeres

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

X-X-X

* * *

_ ._

**_CAPÍTULO 5:__ "COSAS DE MUJERES"_**

**_._**

Estaba aterrorizado, ella lo miraba o más bien la miraba como si quisiera matarla, la había visto activar el byakugan. Como hombre estaba totalmente complacido que Hinata lo defendiera de esa manera, no existía mejor sensación que el sentirse amado y protegido, sobre todo cuando ella era tan dócil, dulce y gentil. Por otro lado su lado femenino le decía que no debía inmiscuirse en una pelea con ella, además no podía, aunque fuera ella, él no podía luchar contra su amada.

— ¿Estás sorda? — preguntó de una forma mucho más violenta. El corazón de Itachi comenzó alterarse y los ojos de Itama se abrieron con sorpresa. La Hyuga claramente quería golpearla, porque suponía que había pensado lo peor, suponía que ella era una…cualquiera.

—Nh- no, tra-tranquilizate— le dijo colocando sus manos delante de ella moviéndolas de un lado a otro — Itachi me pidió unas cosas que necesitaba, co- como salió de improviso no tuvo tiempo de sacar nada y me- me pidió que se las llevara—sonrió sudando en frio, esperando que sus palabras fuesen suficiente para lograr tranquilizarla.

Hinata levantó una ceja con molestia y cruzó los brazos. No estaba segura si estaba diciendo la verdad, además, ¿por qué a ella? — No entiendo— pronunció colocando sus manos en sus caderas— ¿Por qué Itachi te mandaría a ti por sus cosas?, le pudo haber dicho a Mikoto sama, Fugaku sama o incluso, me lo hubiese podido pedir a mí.

Itama hizo un gesto de ternura, haciendo que Hinata retrocedieron un poco. "Hinata" suspiró internamente—¿de verdad no te molestaría?, ¿harías eso por él?

—¡Claro que sí, ya te dije que es mi esposo! — Itama sonrió.

—"Entonces" le diré eso de tu parte— contestó llevando una mano a su pecho— ¿ te puedo abrazar? —preguntó sin pensar, estaba cegado por el amor que le tenía y las ganas que tenía de sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le gritó todavía enojada— además— dijo mirándola con desprecio— ¿por qué hablas con tanta confianza de él? — eso le molestaba, y aun más, porque estaba completamente segura de conocer a todas las amigas de él y a esa chica jamás la había visto— ¡responde! — estaba desesperada— ¿por qué le dices Itachi?, ¿no te parece una falta de respeto?.

Itama tragó saliva, debía pensar algo para tranquilizar a su novia, era gracioso y absurdo que estuviera celosa de él— es que y- yo y mis amigas seremos las nuevas su-suplentes de a- Akatsuki, mientras ellos están fuera— pronunció según lo acordado con el tercero y lo que le había escrito en la carta.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la boca. No estaba completamente convencida de sus palabras— ¿de Akatsuki?, tú no pareces tener la experiencia necearía para estar a cargo de algo tan impórtate, mi esposo es un ninja de élite, no hay otro como él— el masculino corazón de Itachi se estaba derritiendo, "por favor Hinata, para, para" se decía una y otra vez , no quería caer en la tentación de besarla y querer hacerla suya, siendo…una mujer.

—Es verdad que la experiencia está ligada a la edad en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero eso no quiere decir que las personas jóvenes no posean capacidades para llevar a cabo diversas tareas, no me juzgues por _cómo me veo _, te aseguro que soy tan buena como él o como tú—Hinata la observó fijamente, aquella chica, ahora que lo notaba tenia cierto parecido a Itachi, no solo físico, sino en su manera de pensar. Su presencia de alguna manera le imponía algo, pero no estaba segura, ¿de qué? Estaba tan confundida, no estaba segura si la odiaba o le caía bien.

—Suponiendo que tengas razón— dijo la Hyuga sin dejar de mirarla fijamente— ¿eso no tiene nada que ver en la forma en como lo llamas, para ti, mi Itachi te es tan familiar… ¿por qué?, ¿tienes algo o tuviste algo que ver con él? — nada le podía sacar de la cabeza a Hinata que esa mujer estaba interesada en Itachi y más ahora que sabía que se estaban viendo.

—¡Noooo, nh- no ja-jamás! —exclamó bastante nerviosa, era obvio que Hinata no confiaba en la imagen masculina delante suya y sabía que le sería un poco difícil acercarse a ella si continuaba con esa actitud, por lo que debía pensar en un plan para ganarse su confianza— y-yo soy una Uchiha también, , mi- mi padre era hermano de Fugaku sama,pe- pero él murió hace muchos años y mi-mi madre y yo decidimos dejar el clan, porque no- nos sentíamos bien re- recordándolo.

Hinata alzó una ceja, seguía sin creerle—y… ¿en dónde está tu madre? —le preguntó curiosa.

—Murió— fue lo único que pensó, debía terminar con esa conversación antes de que terminara asesinando a toda su familia'… "irónicamente.

— Que mala suerte, ¿no? —preguntó con ironía. Itachi era malísimo para mentir delante de ella y que fuese una chica, tampoco le ayudaba.

—Bien, entonces… iré con Fugaku sama y le contaré lo feliz que me hizo conocer a su sobrina… ¿Cómo es que te llamas y como se llamaba tu padre?.

Itachi se quedó helado dentro de Itama, podía decir sin dudar que para ese momento…él era un simple inner. Itachi sudó por todos lados, ¿Por qué había dicho eso?, se dio de topes mentales y deseaba tanto estrechar su cabeza contra la pared, pero aquella actitud lo haría más sospechosa— Yo soy Itama, la única hija de Kagami_— perdóname Shisui,_ pensó tras haber metido a su difunto padre en sus mentiras.

—Lo recordaré— pronunció arrebatándole el llavero de Itachi.

—Oye…— fui lo único que dijo, para posteriormente sentir la fulminante mirada de su novia sobre su ahora menudo cuerpo.

—Yo me quedaré con las llaves de mi esposo, no me siento cómoda que alguien más entre a mi casa cuando… estoy durmiendo.

— ¿Duermes aquí? — peguntó Itachi viendo a Hinata asentir. Itachi sabía que mentía, pero nada podía hacer.

—Nos vemos— dijo alejándose del lugar. "Maldita sea"… ¿y ahora?. Hinata se miraba tan segura que Itachi sabía que iría con su padre y dado que su padre y Kagami no eran hermanos, por supuesto que lo negaría. Entonces ella descubriría sus mentiras y terminaría por odiarla.

Ese dia, el gran Uchiha Itachi, había cometido dos errores garrafales;

1.- Ahora debía confesarle a su padre que no era él, sino ella y aquello, era complicado. Porque debía convencerlos antes de que Hinata fuese con ellos y no estaba seguro de… ¿Cuándo ocurriría?, pero debía moverse. Y…

2.- Le había dicho que era hija única cuando era evidente que Sakesu y Suishi también eran Uchihas.

Itachi corrió rápidamente hacia la casa de los Akatsuki— ¡Sasuke, Shisui! —gritó desesperado haciendo que todos volteasen a verlo.

— ¡_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_! — escucharon del otro lado de la casa, el grito de una chica rubia salir del baño con los pantalones abajo. Afortunadamente el largo de su camisera era más que suficiente, evitando así exponer sus partes íntimas_**— ¡E-ESTABA MEANDO CUANDO EMPECÉ A SANGRAR!**_ — gritó temblando de miedo. Los demás vieron un hilo de sangre por todo el recorrido y palidecieron al momento— "_**ESO ES"**_…—murmuraron todos, incluido Itachi. Fijando su vista en su entrepierna, sus ojos fueron víctimas de un tic nervioso— _**¡OH POR KAMI!**_ — dijeron en coro temerosos por el día en que a ellos también les llegase el famoso y molesto "_periodo"._

_._

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**He estado muy ocupada, todos los fics los terminaré, pero las vacaciones se han terminado, así que tardaré un poco más. **_

_**Por ahora me concentro en darle fin al fic Te amo Hinata san. No se desesperen.**_

_**dejen sus reviews.**_

_**Errores de capa 8 ( dedazos o error al escribir), los estaré **_**_corrigiendo en su momento, saludos._**


End file.
